PROJECT SUMMARY The multidisciplinary T32 postdoctoral training program in Cardiovascular Imaging at Stanford (CVIS) is designed to train the next generation of cardiovascular imaging investigators by exposing them to three complementary areas ? clinical, engineering, and molecular imaging. With the rise in the impact of cardiovascular disease on U.S. and world health and the rapid advances in imaging technologies and cardiovascular biology, it is critical that the trainees be provided a broad, multidisciplinary and collaborative training program to foster their ability to translate cardiovascular imaging research into clinical applications. The program goals include rigorous training in the scientific method, critical analysis, logical reasoning and independent thinking in a highly collaborative setting. Trainees develop a focused area of cardiovascular imaging research expertise and exposure to a wide range of complementary research techniques. Mentors model collegial and productive collaboration, provide guidance in oral and written communication and instill respect for the responsible conduct of research. The program proposes to continue training 4 postdoctoral fellows in multidisciplinary cardiovascular imaging research. Fellows are appointed to the CVIS T32 annually, with a strong encouragement to seek their own funding for additional years as part of the skills imparted by the program. Eighteen trainees so far have benefited from this program, including 7 women and 2 underrepresented minorities. Three fellows are currently in training. Evaluations from the trainees suggest a high degree of satisfaction with the program. Many of the past trainees have gone on to become independent researchers in premier academic institutions and in industry. The Program is directed by Joseph Wu, MD, PhD (Contact PI), Professor of Radiology and Cardiovascular Medicine and Director of the Stanford Cardiovascular Institute (CVI); John Pauly, PhD, Professor of Electrical Engineering; and Koen Nieman, MD, PhD, Associate Professor of Radiology and Medicine (Cardiology) at Stanford University. Administrative and program management support is provided by a dedicated team of educators in the Stanford CVI. An Internal Advisory Board consisting of senior Stanford faculty from a broad range of disciplines and an External Advisory Board consisting of leading experts in cardiovascular imaging research in the U.S. play a vital role in monitoring the progress of this training program, providing ongoing support and advice as needed. The overarching goal of the program is to train the next generation of investigators with expertise in advanced cardiovascular imaging technology, dedicated to identifying innovative solutions, and capable of translating basic research into clinical success.